Guilt
by phantomnekodemon
Summary: This is my first story so please review i dont know what to rate it so...
1. The slave

i don't own black butler or trauma center i wish i did

* * *

chapter 1-The slave  
**Ciel's POV**

"We will split up,lau will come with me and sebastian will go with soma let's go."I said as i want to get this over with.  
"Find anything earl?"Lau said with that look on his face that he didn't know what to look for.

"No lau maybe you should start looking-!"I felt the floor open and i fell in."AAAAHHHHHHHH!"I feel into a box where i was gagged and tied up.

"welcome phantomhive do you like my trap door?"A man with dark brown hair and golden eyes came out.

"Mmph mph (No let me out!)

"Good,now i kidnapped you for two reasons,reason one to sell you as a slave and reason two to try this new poison called guilt,time to sell."

With sebastian...

"Lau you sure he got captured?"

"Yes phantomhive butler i saw the whole thing...Look a auction lets go maybe we can see earl there."

"Alright."They got to the auction and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the auction,let's get started our first is a blue haired boy here he start the bidding at 50 pounds."the people bid until."Sold for ten thousand pounds!Come up and get your prize."

"Lets go brat."

"Mmph mph!(Someone come get me!)The man took me to a house where i have chained up to a wall.

"Now what should I do with you?"I saw a whip in his hands."I know."He whips me until i see hal the whip was in blood."Now to let you die of guilt now."He was about to leave when there was a crash from the wall.

"I've come to get my master."Sebastian said with his right am over his chest.

"Over my dead body no one taks my slave right?...What?!"They see me clutching my chest in pain with my eyes closed laying on the floor.

"Young master what's wrong?!"

"M-my heart hurts a lot"

"What did you d to ciel?!"Soma said

"the name's dave the one i bought ciel from put guilt in him."

"Plase it hurts,my h-heart."I said in pain.

"It's going to be alright young taking you to the hospital!"

* * *

this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me


	2. Guilt

I only own dave so...

* * *

"When will the doctor be here?"Sebastian said as i laid in the hospital bed with the covers up to my chest with an iv in my the door opened to be a young doctor.

"Hello i'm and this is nurse 's see,ciel what problems gave you had?"Sebastian spoke up before I could answer

"He's had really bad heart there something called guilt?"

"yes there is and its fatal,he might have it we need to do some tests to make sure."As he said that I felt is did the tests and after an hour they came back.

"the test result are in,he has guilt."As nurse angie said that i wanted to i will not look weak.

"he'll have to stay here at the hospital so we can keep an eye on him and try to find a can stay with him if you like."Sebastian looked at me with a concerned look.

"Yes i would like to.I'm sorry young master you will have to stay here for some time,but i will stay here with you."As sebastian said that the doctor came in.

"Ok where ready to start your surgery."As he said that i was still in shock form the news i heard.

"You'll be alright young master don't worry."That is the last thing I heard before sleep took me.

* * *

Sorry if i made any errors'their will be more chapters


	3. Problems

chapter 3- problems  
**Sebastian POV.**

It felt like hours,no days that my master was in the operating room but he finally cam out sleeping on the stretcher. Dr. stiles sighed."We have never seen this type of guilt before. Were going to test the piece we got out and find a cure." the young doctor says as he rolled the young master back into his hospital room. I sat down in the chair put by his bed and waited.

"S-sebastian" the young master said. '_He sounds weak' _I thought to myself.

"Yes young master I'm here it's alright." The door opened to see and nurse angie.

"Oh he's up, I'm glad, the doctor has a few questions for him so could leave the room for a few minuets?" Nurse angie asked me. I stepped out of the room and stood in the hall way for a few minuets until she came out and told me its alright to come back in.

__


End file.
